The Brothel Girl
by LizzyTheElectric
Summary: Elsa's life is far from perfect, with her brother Hans, as a king. A terrible one at that. When he drags home another girl from the brothel and shoves the girl into Elsa's room before stomping off in a drunken state, Elsa's life takes a turn for the better. Rated M for harsh themes, swearing, and explicit content in later chapters. Not Incest. Elsanna


Elsa sat at her desk near the window, scribbling in her book. She was wearing a casual blue top, although to some citizens, it would still look fancy, with elegant snowflakes designed into it, and a pair of black jeans.

Another tear drop stained the page as she didn't bother to wipe her eyes. Of all the people she had to be stuck with, it had to be her older brother Hans. _Why can't I have an older sister, or a nice older brother, not that sexist Hans_. Her eyes narrowed thinking of him._ At least he went out for the day, probably at that brothel down town._ She shuddered at the thought, continuing to draw a cute little snowman in her book.

She paused to look at it, and she gnawed at the end of her braided blond hair in thought. It didn't seem finished in her mind, but she couldn't see what else needed to be added. She sighed and looked out the window. She could see the castle's gardens from her window, as well as part of the town further off.

While Elsa used to love going to town with her parents, she all but refused to step outside of the castle now. Ever since Elsa and Hans's parents had died, the kingdom had gone down a dark path. The streets were not safe anymore, robberies happened far too often, and that disgraceful brothel. She'd never step a foot inside it as long as she lived. She almost couldn't wait for Hans to marry her off to some poor prince. _The farther away from this kingdom, the better_, she thought. 

She looked up from her thoughts, distracted from a slamming door in the distance, and an utter of fowl language. She grimaced. _Either he brought a girl home from the brothel, or he didn't find any to his liking,_ she thought. She desperately hoped it was the latter.

Her hopes were crushed when she heard Hans angrily say "Don't speak unless spoken to, whore!" They seemed closers to her room now, and Elsa closed her eyes and did a silent prayer for the poor girl. Her door all of a sudden slammed open, causing her to jump a foot off her chair. She fearfully glanced at the intruders. Hans stood there, regarding her for a second, as Elsa backed up, creating more distance between them.

Hans was holding the wrist of a girl from the brothel, and the girl looked utterly frightened. Elsa stared at her for a brief second, before glancing back at her brother. She could smell the stench of alcohol across the room.

"Here!" Hans snarled, smirking at Elsa. "Maybe a whore could teach you to be more lady like! God knows you could use it!" He shoved the brothel girl across the room, where she tripped and fell in front of Elsa. Elsa jumped back a bit, glancing down at the girl, before looking cautiously back up at Hans. Hans was staring at her gloves lying on the desk. She quickly grabbed them up, slipping them on as fast as she could.

"Good", Hans growled, glaring at Elsa for a second, before storming across the room. Elsa tried not to flinch at his rancid breath and close proximity. He leaned closer to her, so that only she could hear what he said. "The last thing anyone needs to know is that you have ice powers." He backed up again, before shouting again. "If I ever, EVER! Catch you not wearing your gloves again, there will be consequences."

He stared down at Elsa, daring her to challenge him. When she made no move, he smirked, before turning around to exit the room. "Have fun with your whore!" He spat towards the brothel girl, before slamming the door behind him.

Elsa stood, feeling a bit paralysed from the encounter, her brain trying to process all that just happened. She was shocked out of her stupor when she noticed the girl standing in front of her. Her eyes grew wide as the brothel girl advanced on her, a seductive look in her eyes, taking Elsa's wrists and pinning them to the wall as she brought her body close.

"So...are you the dominant kind? Or do you like to be seduced?" the brothel girl hissed into Elsa's ear, releasing one of Elsa's hands, bringing it down to lightly scratch Elsa's neck. Elsa shuddered, and the brothel girl noticed, feeling desire and relief. She hated when she was dominated, there was no telling what some people might do to her, and have done to her. She fought the desire to flinch at the thoughts, instead focusing on the beautiful girl in front of her. She did have a job to do, after all.

Her nails lightly scratched up Elsa's neck, causing Elsa's breath to hitch. She trailed light designs back down, going to where the skin vanished under the v-neck she was wearing. 

Elsa snapped out of it and shoved the girl with her free hand off her, fear in her eyes. The brothel girl regained her balance, stuttering as she tried to get a grip on the situation. "S-s-sorry princess Elsa, I, I shouldn't have advanced on you that fast. If you tell me what you like, then maybe, well not maybe, I mean, of course we will do whatever you want. It's my fault, I shouldn't have assumed you wanted that, y-you just seemed like that kind of girl. Not that that's bad or, or anything. If I'm wrong I'm terribly sorry, I just..." She clamped her jaws shut, hand flying over her mouth as though that would stop the flow of words.

Her eyes grew fearful as Elsa continued to stare at her, and she feared for the worst. _At least it wouldn't be as bad as Hans_, she thought, her hands coming down to fidget together. She had heard terrible rumours at the brothel about King Hans, and how he was none to delicate with the women there.

When Hans had chosen her, she almost backed out, but Hans pays awfully well, and from the looks of the women in charge of the brothel, she knew she didn't really have a choice. She waited patiently for Elsa to collect her thoughts.

_Wow the princess is really beautiful_, she thought. _And she doesn't look like a threat, I don't think she could really hurt me, unlike some of the brutes I've dealt with. _She stared into Elsa's eyes. _Wow...her eyes are like crystals..." _She shook her head to clear her thoughts, reminding herself that she was here on business, and then broke eye contact, glancing at the floor. She had been taught not to keep eye contact for very long with the customers unless they requested it.

"Whats your name?" She snapped to attention as the princess addressed her a question. "A-Anna", she stuttered out, surprised that Elsa wanted to know. It was rare that a customer wanted to know her name. They just wanted to fuck and be done with her.

"Anna..." Elsa repeated. Anna shuddered. _My name sounds so good when she says it._

"Well Anna", Elsa spoke formally. "I have no wish to...to engage with you in any sexual acts. You will still be payed for the trouble though. Wait here while I fetch someone to pay you".

With that, Elsa abruptly left, leaving Anna in her room alone. Once in the hallway, Elsa paused for a moment. _It probably isn't the best idea leaving her in my room alone, what if she steals something?_ She pondered, hand going to the doorknob again. _Well, its not like I could take her with me, how would I explain if someone knew she was from the brothel? Besides, _she reasoned, _the only thing I really care about is my art book, and I'll notice if that's missing. _

She slid her hand off the doorknob and went to find Gerda, one of the maids, knowing she wouldn't question anything. A little while later, she was walking down the hall towards the room, money in hand.

She opened the door, and was surprised to see Anna in the exact place she left her, waiting patiently. She did a quick glance around the room to see if anything seemed out of place or missing. Finding none, she approached Anna and gave her the money.

"Here you are, again, I'm sorry for the trouble. You'll find all the money there-". Elsa paused as she heard shouting from somewhere in the castle. She gnawed her lip for a second, coming quickly to a decision.

"If you wish to stay until Hans has calmed down or left, you are welcome to". _What are you doing!?_ Elsa's mind screamed at her. _You don't know this girl, she is from the brothel! Just because you feel sorry for her and think she is pretty doesn't mean that she has good intentions!_ Elsa rubbed her temples. _But I can't just let her leave, not with the possibility of Hans coming across her again. I'm not that cruel._

She sighed before motioning to another chair in her room. "Feel free to sit down, and uh...let me know if you need anything", she said sheepishly. Anna's eyes widened, opening her mouth to say something, then seemed to think better of it and shut it just as fast.

Elsa examined her as Anna sat down none to delicately in the chair. Anna had red hair, braided into pigtails. From Elsa's estimated guess, Anna looked to be about 18. She had green eyes, and cute freckles that adorned her face. _Wait, did I just think her freckles were cute!?_ Elsa shook herself mentally, before going back to sit in her chair.

"Princess Elsa," Anna spoke, squirming in her chair.

"Please, just call me Elsa" Elsa said.

"Oh, uhm Elsa then". Anna nervously said. "If I'm going to be here for a while, maybe we should get to know each other? Unless your in the middle of something, I don't want to disturb you or anything, It's just that I'd love to get to know you, you seem so nice and beautiful, and wait what?" She stuttered, realizing what she said, a blush forming on her cheeks. "S-sorry! That was awkward. Not that your awkward or anything, I'm awkward, your stunning, or err..." She cut herself off again, mentally face palming herself. _Great going ramble mouth_, she thought.

Elsa couldn't help but grin at the girl. Her rambling seemed to lighten the tense uncomfortable atmosphere that had settled between them. "Anna". Anna raised her head, a mix of curiosity and fear in her eyes, and looked at Elsa. Elsa noticed it, and chose her next words carefully.

"I'm not a customer, so you don't have to treat me like one. We...we can talk". She closed her art book, before turning herself towards the girl, who seemed to absolutely beam at this.

"Ok!" Anna said with a bit too much enthusiasm, causing Elsa to smile at her. "How about we ask each other questions?" Elsa nodded in agreement. "Great! I'll go first". Anna paused in thought for a second, her eyes landing on the art book that was just recently closed. "Do you like art? I've never been very good myself, but I love seeing other people's work!"

"Yeah, I love drawing" Elsa stated, her hand going up to rest on the book cover. "Would-would you like to see a drawing?" _Wow Elsa, way to open up to her immediately. But its not like showing her would do you any harm...still.._.Elsa refocused her eyes from her thoughts on the redhead girl bobbing her head in a nod really fast. She had to stifle a laugh at this, Anna seemed to reflect the emotions of summer. _While your more like winter, how ironic. _She picked up her book and flipped to her most recent drawing of a snowman, before handing it over to Anna.

"Aaawwww! It's so cute! I love snowman!" Elsa blushed at the girls compliment.

"It's not done yet", Elsa said as Anna passed her back her book. "There's something missing, but I can't figure out what". Anna peered over at the book, now in Elsa's hands, coming very close to her. Elsa froze up for a second, but Anna seemed oblivious.

"Huh what?" Elsa stuttered, completely missing what Anna had just said.

"How about a nose? Like, a carrot nose! A lot of snowman have that right? Just a suggestion, you don't have to do it, I think it looks amazing as is!" Anna gushed.

"No, that's a good idea!" Elsa's eyes widened, has she observed her artwork, before turning around back to her desk and getting to work, almost forgetting about Anna as she drew, oblivious to the fact that Anna was watching her. 

_Wow she is really cute_. Anna thought, as her mouth turned up in a dorky grin. _She seems so concentrated in her work, I shouldn't disturb her._ Anna almost couldn't tear her gaze away from the girl, for reasons she didn't exactly know why, but after a while her gaze drifted to the window.

It was lightly snowing outside, causing Anna's eyes to brighten. She loved the snow, partly because business was always slower during snowy weather. Other then that, It's when her best friend came back from work. Her best friend was Kristoff, and they had known each other since they were kids. He came back in the winter season, as he was an ice harvester, and was often up in the mountains during the warmer months. In the winter though, people had less of a need for ice, and Anna got to see more of him.

Anna's thoughts drifted back to the present when she noticed Elsa had stopped drawing, and was eyeing her drawing. Anna was debating on if it would be okay to scoot closer and try to see, when Elsa turned back to her and handed her the book. Anna squealed when she saw the changes to the drawing, causing Elsa to jump.

"Sorry! Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, but it looks so cute!" Anna raved, her eyes darted all over the page. Elsa blushed yet again at the compliment about her art.

"Does he have a name?" Anna asked.

"A name?" Elsa repeated, as though the idea confused her.

"Yeah, a name!" Anna smiled as she began to talk again. "It seems so lifelike and cute, that it just seems like it needs a name! You don't have to if you don't want to, I just think it would be a great idea! I always give snowman I make names, not that they are drawings, they are actually made out of snow and..."

Elsa had stopped listening to Anna, her thoughts wrapping her up in her own little world. _I didn't think a brothel girl would be like this...in fact, if I hadn't known beforehand that she was from the brothel, I never would have guessed_. Elsa mused. _She sure is bubbly, if bubbly can be used to describe someone. I wonder how many customers she has had, how many times...she has pleased someone. _Elsa's mouth went down at the corners, she didn't like that thought at all. The girl in front of her seemed to innocent, to fragile to be doing these sorts of things. That was the only reason she didn't like it, she told herself.

"You don't have to give it a name if you don't want to", Anna said, noticing Elsa frown.

"Oh no, it's not that" Elsa reassured, making herself smile to reassure the girl. Anna gave a small smile back, passing the book back to Elsa. Elsa took it in her hands, and looked at the drawing.

"I'll name him Olaf".

Anna had the biggest grin on her face, and Elsa couldn't help but smile just as brightly back. 

The rest of the time was spent in silence. Unlike before though, it wasn't uncomfortable. Elsa had given Anna some drawing paper ripped from her book and she was doodling away random scribbles to pass the time. Elsa was busy making an origami snowflake while Anna was seemingly busy tracing her hand on the paper.

An hour passed before Elsa looked up from her 10th origami, hearing the castles front door slam. She glanced out the window, and saw Hans stomping off. She waited another 10 minutes before informing Anna that it was safe to leave now.

Anna almost looked, disappointed? Elsa shook her head. She refused to become attached to this girl. She was from the brothel after all! Anna stood, folding her paper that was now completely covered in doodles, and sticking it in her pocket. Elsa raised an eyebrow.

"If you wanted some more paper, you could have just asked", Elsa almost laughed.

"Anna blushed and looked shyly down. "I didn't want to take any more of your paper, you draw such beautiful drawings, and the more paper you have, the more drawings there will be!" She gestured excitedly with her arms as she talked. Elsa smiled down at her, before opening her door out into the hallway.

"I'll uhm, I'll walk you to the door". Elsa mumbled. "You'll probably get lost if I don't show you the way".

"Aha that's for sure!" Anna laughed, bouncing to Elsa's side and wrapping her arm around Elsa's arm.

Elsa stiffened for a moment, but then decided to go with it. She proceeded to navigate Anna through the long castle halls, with Anna seeming to oogle at everything. She didn't have a chance before as Hans was dragging her too fast and too roughly. At this information, Elsa hated her brother more then anything. She was fuming so much that when she blinked, they were at the castle's front doors. Elsa straightened herself, and turned to Anna.

"Well, here we are", Elsa said to Anna.

"Yep, thanks, and thanks for letting me stay a while, I didn't mean to invade your privacy or anything, but, I appreciate it" Anna said, with honesty ringing in her voice.

"It was the least I could do after Hans treated you the way he did", his name tasted like poison on Elsa's tongue. Anna lingered in the doorway a bit longer, seemingly not wanting to leave, even after they said there goodbyes. Not wanting to stay her over welcome, even though she loved being around the princess, Anna eventually turned to leave, walking down the now snowy path.

"Wait!" Anna turned at Elsa's voice, who ran out before she got too far.

"Here...". Elsa shoved one of the snowflake origami into Anna's hand, before staring up into her eyes.

She then turned and walked briskly back into the castle, closing the door behind her, leaving Anna standing out in the light snow. She glanced down at the origami. _Woah its beautiful, almost as beautiful as her_, she blissfully thought, slightly unaware of what she was thinking.

She admired at how detailed the snowflake was. She glanced back at the castle doors, as though Elsa would reappear any second. When she didn't, Anna walked off, shoes crunching in the new fallen snow, and her hand delicately holding her snowflake.


End file.
